1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to telephones and more particularly pertains to a telephone arrangement which may be utilized by more than one person at a time.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of telephones and speaker phones is known in the prior art. More specifically, telephones heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of multiple listeners or speakers are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements. Such devices lack all privacy as to the incoming telephone call since it is amplified and audible to any within earshot. Typical prior art devices are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,099,514; 4,944,698; 5,059,141; 3,830,987; and 4,926,474.
In this respect, the dual telephone according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of permitting more than one user to use a telephone at the same time with the privacy of a single phone.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved telephone arrangement which can be used by more than one person simultaneously. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.